Whataya want from me
by Rafaperez
Summary: Charles consoles Moira after the destruction of one of the CIA's base. During FC.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Charles consoles Moira after the destruction of one of the CIA's base. During FC.

 **Whataya want from me**

 _Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

 _Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

 _It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

 _Just keep coming around_

 _Hey whataya want from me?_

 **Whataya want from me-Pink**

Charles couldn't believe the destruction of the CIA's headquarters that Millestone worked and the agent's deaths. After checking his sister and the other young mutants, he sighed, running a hand through his hair, devastated, and then he saw Agent Moira MacTaggert talking to one of her colleagues who had survived, before walking away towards one of the buildings and he then went after her.

Moira leaned against one of the cracked walls, closing her eyes and covering her face with one hand, feeling stressed and lost in that moment. The place was in ruins, they had lost good agents, beyond Millestone and Darwin and now, she didn't know how to proceed.

"Moira?" Charles approached her gently, and the agent dropped her hand, and knew that it was stupid to hide her worriedps from a telepath and she sighed, giving him a sad smile.

"Charles..."

He stopped in front of her and then held her hand, caressing it as he stared at her face sympathetically and murmured:

"I'm sorry about Millestone and the others..."

"Thank you, but it wasn't your fault, but Shawn's." She told him, squeezing his hand, making him shiver with the soft touch of her hand and then she looked away for a moment, staring at their feet and then, staring back at Charles's beautiful, blue and understanding eyes and she said seriously:

"The problem now is that I don't know how to proceed, we've lost our base and maybe Director McCone will send me back to Langley, and I've put you on it, and now Shawn might can come back..."

"Hey..." Charles released her hand, touching her face and brushing away a strand of her beautiful hair and she felt her cheeks flush. "You didn't put us into this, we accepted because we wanted to and, we're together in this, all of us Moira."

"Are you still in?" She asked in surprise and he nodded, still stroking her face and she smiled, looking into his blue eyes and feeling hope they would win it and she took the hand that was on her face, holding it and squeezing his fingers between her fingers.

Charles then moved closer to her, leaving their chests closer, seeing that she looked better, making him happy as he put a hand over her shoulder, playing with the collar of her dress and then, his eyes went to her pink lips, feeling his desire for her growing, his blood being pumped faster.

Moira, feeling the same desire, parted her lips, feeling the air leave her, while her eyes stared at his lips and then, his dark eyes, feeling her heart racing as she lifted her head. At that moment, seeing his eyes, she knew she wouldn't resist him if he tried to kiss her, she was going crazy for him.

But then Raven's voice interrupted them, and Moira gently pushed him away, knowing that no matter how much she wanted it, it was a mistake to get involved with each other wiyh so much to do now and she stood beside him with her arms folded.

Charles wanted that kiss as much as she did, but he knew they had things to do and so he left aside for a while what had been happening between them as they walked toward the group and she said earnestly:

"Thank you, Charles. And thanks for being here, being patient." She took a deep breathe and admitted with a smile: "I was feeling a mess, needing a minute and an advice, so thanks."

"We're gonna be okay." He told her, putting a hand on her back, guiding her toward the group and she gave him a sincere smile, believing him and she stared at him, her brown eyes shining:

"I do believe when you talk like that." Charles gave her a beautiful smile at her words, saying confidently:

"We'll, my dear, and I have the perfect and safe place for us to stay and train."


End file.
